


Hux is Jealous

by starlitexdecay



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dakimakura, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitexdecay/pseuds/starlitexdecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux got a little ticked off when he discovered I made a dakimakura (body pillow) of a certain moody dark lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hux is Jealous

Made a Matt dakimakura and I think someone got a little jealous...

 


End file.
